


Slave training

by AutumnWolf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Plug, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Cock Bondage, Cock Cages, Dildos, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Domestic, Electricity, Electrocution, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Gags, Handcuffs, Humor, Kneeling, M/M, Master/Slave, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slave Loki (Marvel), Sub Loki (Marvel), Submission, Tony Stark Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnWolf/pseuds/AutumnWolf
Summary: It's Tony's thirtieth birthday and Loki gives him a very special gift.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Friday afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Let me first say that English is not my native language and this first chapter was a bit harder to write, for some reason.
> 
> This fic is not betaed, unfortunately. So if it is completely incomprehensible, please let me know!

"Oh my God Loki, are you serious?" Tony asked with his eyes wide open, not looking up from the paper card he held in his hands.  
  
Loki chuckled as he looked at him, pleased with that reaction.

"You can't be serious... " Tony said again, opening his mouth wide, now looking him straight in the face.

"Happy Birthday!" Loki said, raising his hands with slight embarrassment. 

Because, really, now he was a bit embarrassed by that reaction. And slightly concerned.

When he woke up one morning a week ago, he had thought about how nice it would have been to disappear for a weekend with his partner, somewhere isolated, away from everyone.

His main idea was to offer Tony a weekend in some luxury place, a spa perhaps, where they could relax together and then he remembered he was almost broke but the idea of not giving him a birthday present for such an important goal - thirty years! - was absolutely out of the question.

So Loki had thought and rethought of a suitable gift, something they could do together, and he could think of nothing better than to offer him well... himself.

"Dear Tony... " Tony began reading aloud for the umpteenth time, making Loki roll his eyes "Since I can't offer you anything better, I've decided that your present for this thirtieth birthday would have been me. We will go away to a place of your choice, where for a whole weekend you can train me at your leisure... " 

Tony swallowed as he read those words.  
When had the room gotten so hot?

"I have already inf-"

"I've already informed your father. No business calls will interrupt our weekend" Loki interrupted him, repeating that sentence by heart and snatching the card from his hands "what do you say, do you accept?" he asked with a smile, while Tony continued to stare at him dumbfounded.

"Please Tony, say something... It’s embarrassing enough as it is" Loki begged, looking at him desperately.

"I accept." Tony said, without any hesitation "I accept..." he repeated.

Loki smiled and then clapped his hands together once.

"Very well then!" he said, slightly nervous "we leave Friday afternoon!"

***

"Are you sure, sure, sure, Loki? This is your last chance to say it was all a joke."

Loki rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure, Tony” he said huffing "I'm beginning to think you're the one who's not sure about this!"

Tony burst out laughing.

"Oh no, I am very sure" he said "I just want you to know that from the moment you get in that car, you are completely mine until Sunday. There is no going back. No "oh Tony this no" or "please can we take a break?" or- "

"I get it, Tony. I'm the one who suggested this, remember? I know what I'm offering you." cut Loki short.

But did he really? Because, sure: they had been accustomed to certain "games" for some time now. But being forced to his knees for a few hours, hands tied behind his back swearing again and again that he'd been good that week and begging Tony to let him come was one thing, spending an entire weekend at his mercy was another.

There was a difference of hours. Many hours.

Total and complete submission, all weekend long. Without breaks or pauses. Without stepping out of the role for days... Could he do it? He was the one offering that gift to Tony. Offering himself as Tony's gift. He knew that. But he had never done anything like this before and he didn't know how it would turn out. 

Of course they both had their safe-word but this time was different. This was a gift for Tony and Loki hoped so much that he could live up to that feat, Tony had wanted this for so long....

Loki had never forgotten that time they read together that story on the internet, the story of that BDSM couple who experienced submission in their daily life. He and Tony were looking together for new ideas, new punishments when they happened upon that site where the slave talked about his experience of submission during everyday life and Loki had never forgotten Tony's excitement at reading those lines.

He knew Tony would really have wanted to try but had never dared to ask him and so Loki had started to build up that idea in his mind that maybe, someday, on Tony's birthday....

"Get in the car then" Tony's voice distracted him from his thoughts.

They stared at each other for a few seconds from the opposite sides of the car between them, tension and excitement clearly in the air.

Loki looked away, clearing his throat in obvious nervousness and then opening the door on the passenger side and getting in the car, waiting for Tony to do the same.

The other followed seconds later, getting behind the wheel.

"And off we go!" declared Tony nervously "put your seatbelt on."

"Oh, my first order! I'm almost excited..." chuckled Loki and then obeyed, and it was all too obvious that this was just a way to break the ice.

And Loki was sure that even for Tony all this should not be easy or spontaneous. After all, it was the first time they started "playing" without first creating a situation or a certain atmosphere, and...

"Put these on too" Tony said again, placing a pair of handcuffs on his boyfriend's legs who stared at those pieces of metal for a few seconds before looking up at Tony in puzzlement.

Okay, clearly Loki was wrong and Tony was perfectly comfortable with the situation.  
What on earth had he gotten himself into?

"Is something wrong?" the other asked him expressionlessly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world for him to ask people to handcuff themselves in his presence.

Loki shook his head no, not stopping staring at him as he took the handcuffs, opening one and then tightening it around his left wrist, then starting to do the same with the other with the intention of keeping his hands in front of him.

Tony burst into laughter.

"Behind the back, silly" he told him, reaching over him to help him "and I think you can tighten them a little more than that" he said, tightening the cuffs behind Loki's back causing that delicious clanking sound as they closed around his wrists.

"Ow!" complained Loki looking at him grimly as Tony secured it by locking the handcuffs with the key.

"Too tight, honey?" teased Tony, and Loki knew perfectly well that that was a rhetorical question and that he didn't need to answer.

"I see you're equipped" Loki noted, settling into the most comfortable position possible despite that restraint on his wrists.

"As always!" chuckled Tony as he entered the keys into the quadre.

"Like a real boy scout!" retorted Loki.

"Hey." Tony said, stopping to look at him seriously "one more joke like that and I swear to God I'll make you spend the next four hours in the trunk with a pair of socks in your mouth."

"Four hours!? Where are you taking us!?" complained Loki, ignoring that threat, knowing that Tony couldn't be serious anyway.

"Trunk, Loki. Trunk. I swear I'll shove you in the trunk." repeated the other again, finally starting the car.

Loki decided not to open his mouth that time. He wasn't so sure that his boyfriend was joking, given the turn of events.

***

After about an hour and a half on the road, Tony decided it was time to take a break to stretch his legs so he stopped at a gas station in a fairly secluded area away from the entrance.

Loki had dozed off, his head against the glass, twisted into an odd position to be as comfortable as possible so that his back wouldn't weigh too much against his cuffed wrists, and Tony almost hated to wake him up to ask if he needed anything before getting back on the road.

Ever since he'd fallen asleep, Tony had done nothing but look at him from time to time, smiling slyly to himself. He loved seeing Loki in trouble, especially if it was because of him, and he'd really admired the other's remarkable effort to try and be as obedient as he'd promised to be, wearing the handcuffs all that time without complaining for example.

Loki had promised Tony that he could do anything he wanted to him, and he would not once complain or even question his orders, and Tony had to admit that he had kept his promises so far.

Okay, maybe after the umpteeth threat to shove him in the trunk of the car during the entire trip, naked with his hands and feet tightly bound together, gagged, with a yuta sack over his head held closed by one of his leather belts tightened around his neck just right with a prostate massager turned on in his ass and with his cock constricted by a thin leather rope to keep him from releasing his orgasm had been just the right incentive. Wasn't that what they were there for anyway? To teach Loki how to behave in the presence of his master?

_"Slave training"_ it said on the front page of the birthday card that was now on the floor at Loki's feet. That weekend would serve to make him even more obedient, more submissive during their scenes, and Tony couldn't wait to get started. He couldn't wait to bend him to his will, to make an action perfect after hours and hours of practice punishing him until he fulfilled that command without complaint, without protest...

"Ehm" Tony cleared his throat, more to distract himself from his own thoughts "Loki, wake up."

"I'm awake" Loki said sleepily, without opening his eyes "are we there yet?"

"We're at a gas station, do you need anything?" 

"Yeah, I need to go to the bathroom. But if you're going to make me go with the handcuffs on I'd rather pee my pants," Loki replied, stretching his back and blinking a few times as he looked around.

"Now... That's not a very nice way to talk to the person who will be deciding your life for the next two days" Tony pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at him seriously.

Loki swallowed, looking down at his toes in obvious embarrassment.  
How could he have forgotten?

"Sorry" he murmured "can I please go to the bathroom without handcuffs?" he asked him without looking at his face.

“Mmmm not even close” Tony chuckled.

Loki sighed: he knew what kind of sentence he was expecting. He'd learned it very well that time Tony had used him as a footstool and had made him repeat that phrase dozens of times, until it reached perfection, before freeing him from his tight bonds and allowing him to stand up. Seriously, how could he have forgotten?

The truth was that by not playing in a scene directly, it was a little harder for Loki to get into the part but he was sure Tony would take care of that soon enough.

"If it pleases you, may I, please, go to the bathroom without handcuffs?" he asked again, not lifting his gaze from the floor "please..."

"Better" Tony admitted stretching over him to release him "but I think you still need to learn your place, Loki".

As soon as Tony removed the handcuffs, Loki massaged his wrists while keeping staring at his toes. He was still embarrassed, he couldn't help it. That idea had been his but he hadn't expected such a disparity: Tony was perfectly comfortable, it seemed like he hadn't done anything else in his entire life up until that moment while Loki seemed to be on his first experience.

"Go to the bathroom, wait for me there and don't come out until I come get you. OK?" Tony said, staring at him.

"Yes Tony..." Loki whispered again, in response and he was about to get out of the car when he felt a hand settle on his arm. He turned, meeting the other's smiling face.

"You're doing great Loki...best birthday present ever. And remember we can stop anytime we want."

Loki smiled, feeling encouraged by those words. He nodded and then stepped out of the car and headed for the bathroom.

After a few minutes, Tony joined him but waited for Loki to come out of the bathroom before declaring his presence.

"Done everything?" he mocked him, as the other washed his hands.

Loki huffed, rolling his eyes "yeah, I'm not five years old for god's sake! No need to ask me if- " He froze immediately and opened his eyes wide as soon as he noticed the other's torpid expression.

"Loki, Loki, Loki...I wish you hadn't answered me like that" Tony said icily.

"Sorry..." Loki whispered almost imperceptibly, stepping back with his eyes wide. He knew he had no chance to escape, behind him there was only the bathroom he had just come out from but it was still worth a try.

Tony looked around to make sure no one was there and then....

"Too late" he said with a growl and then grabbed his partner by the jaw, sealing his mouth shut and pushing him into the bathroom, then closing the door behind him. He tightened his grip and Loki brought both hands to his wrist, squeezing.

"Turn around," he ordered, and Loki's eyes went wide, but did not hint at moving.  
This only pissed Tony off even more, and he tightened his grip on his jaw even further, causing him to make a muffled cry of pain.

"Turn. Around." he told him again through his teeth, and Loki obeyed this time.

As soon as he was fully turned with his gaze facing the wall, Tony unfastened his jeans and lowered them along with his underwear.

"Bend over a little, come on" Tony ordered in an impassive voice. And Loki, reluctantly, bent over.

"Please Tony... that's disgusting..." Loki whined almost imperceptibly as he slowly followed the order, closing his eyes to avoid looking at that disgusting toilet bowl that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in weeks.

"We'll see if you still feel like complaining after this" Tony said concisely.

Nothing happened for a few moments, but Loki didn't dare turn around to see what was going on, not even when he heard his partner fumbling with something.

"Now be a good boy and relax" Tony said.

He barely had time to process those words when he began to feel something cool and wet press at his entrance.

"Tony wha-" 

"Be quiet" Tony shushed him, putting a hand on his back to keep him from getting up "just relax for me, okay? "  
And Loki did. For him.

When Loki helped that object to settle between his buttocks by spreading his legs further apart, Tony began to push harder and smiled as he noticed the very little resistance he was finding.

That thing was nothing compared to other things he had stuffed in there. Like his cock, for example.

"How's that feel?" asked Tony once he finished stuffing into his ass what Loki had decided was a well-lubricated dildo.

"Good" Loki whispered, getting back upright.

And it was true. The presence of that dildo was undeniable but it wasn't huge and was easily bearable.

"Very well then" Tony chuckled "put your pants back on and let's get back to the car!"

When they returned to the car Tony let Loki get in after him, enjoying the mixture of pleasure and discomfort that pervaded Loki's face as soon as he sat down in the passenger seat, and Tony was very happy indeed to notice that a bulge was beginning to grow beyond the thick fabric of his boyfriend's jeans.

"You're a fucking pervert, you know that?" Loki blurted out, panting slightly "getting me into the car after you just so you could see my face when I sat down".

Tony chuckled, taking out the handcuffs again and waved them behind his back. This time Loki didn't protest when his partner tightened them - too much, still too much - around his wrists.Tony buckled them both and started the car, hitting the road again.

"I'm sorry I didn't plan a better weekend" Loki said after a while and Tony raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Are you kidding!? So far this is without a doubt the best weekend of my life!" he replied.

"You mean it? You don't mind having to pick the location, pay for the hotel and-"

"Loki stop it" Tony cut him off.

"I'm not even able to give you a decent present for your thirtieth birthday...you had to pay it!" Loki protested.

"Stop talking shit Loki. You offered yourself to me. For two days. What better gift could you give me? The trust you place in me, is the greatest gift I could have received" he argued back and Loki blushed. And it was true. He trusted Tony completely. He would trust him with his life.

"Besides..." the other continued, pulling a small remote control out of his pocket "I'm sure you'll find a way to pay me back!"

Loki wrinkled his forehead, fixing his eyes on that thing in Tony's hands, without understanding exactly what it was but he didn't have time to open his mouth to formulate the question that a "click" and an intense vibration in his anal area answered all his questions.

Tony burst out laughing when he saw Loki's gaping mouth and the expression of pleasant shock all over his face.

"Wh-what was that?" he asked as soon as another "click" echoed through the car, ending that pleasant feeling.

"Anal plug," Tony explained, "twelve vibration programs, you've experienced the fourth one."

"That... That was the fourth one!?" Loki asked in shock.

Tony burst out laughing again.

"And this is the fifth one!" he said, activating the remote again and enjoying terribly in hearing Loki's stifled gasp as he relentlessly tried to fight that vibrating thing inside of him, squirming in his seat but going nowhere with his hands cuffed behind his back and his hips strapped on the seat by the belt.

Tony laughed again as he increased the intensity of the vibration by a number, once again enjoying a choked gasp from Loki who was arching his back dangerously now.

"Let me hear you Loki, don't hold back.... " Tony urged him "I want to hear you moan" he emphasized, bringing the vibration to level seven.

Loki closed his eyes shut, thrashing in his seat and shaking his head from side to side frantically.

"N-never" he gasped, as soon as the vibration reduced to the slightest but still constant.

"Oh really?" Tony asked him with a grin, gradually increasing the levels, enjoying Loki's growing gasps.  
Loki bit his lower lip, squinting until he could see the stars. He wasn't going to give it to him so easily.

"You know what I'm punishing you for, don't you?" the other suddenly asked him, a serious vibe in his voice.

Loki tightened his lips and Tony increased the intensity, causing him to curse under his breath.

"Elaborate" Tony ordered.

"For... For talking back and for hesitating to follow your orders" Loki replied, panting.

"That's right" Tony agreed "and now, please voice your punishment."

"Never." repeated Loki again, closing his eyes as the anal plug vibrated dangerously, sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body.

Tony smiled to himself, pointing his eyes to the road ahead.

This is going to be fun.  
Very fun.

***

"Please Tony, please, please, please..." he was begging him now and looked at him pleadingly as the anal plug rested inside, preventing him from reaching another orgasm.  
Loki looked beautiful with his eyes half-closed and absent, his hair stuck to his forehead and covered in sweat as a string of unintelligible pleas kept coming out of his mouth like a mantra.

_Please, please, please..._

Tony kept him one step away from the edge every fucking time.

And Loki had screamed. Cried. Pleaded. Begging Tony to make him come, apologizing and apologizing again for his behavior, babbling promises and incomprehensible things.  
A stain of prespermic fluid was now clearly visible on the front of his jeans that still compressed his now painful erection.

"Mmmm I don't know" Tony said drumming his fingers on the steering wheel "do you think you deserve it? Did you behave? Be honest, the final decision will be mine anyway. "Loki closed his eyes exhausted, lowering his head and then shaking it no.

"Use your words, I'm driving," Tony ordered.

"No..." Loki whispered softly.

"Just as I thought..." Tony said, looking at the road ahead "we're almost there. You want to take another ride, yes?"

Loki opened his eyes even wider.

"Please..." he whispered almost imperceptibly and hopeless, before Tony activated the remote once again, at the highest level, causing him to cry out in despair.

After a few minutes that seemed like hours of that endless torture, they actually arrived at the prearranged location. It was a small cottage in front of a small artificial lake, away from everything and everyone.Tony had chosen it on purpose: he wanted to make him scream that weekend and didn't want to be interrupted by worried neighbors - or worse, the police - in the middle of a scene, with Loki tied up somewhere in an impossible position, desperate and needy, while screaming and begging him to let him come while being deprived of the air.

Or worst, begging him not to make him choose between an orgasm and the air he needed to live.

No.

He wanted to destroy him step by step and then put him back together and tell him how good he had been, only to destroy him again and leave him at the foot of the bed moaning and dissatisfied.

When Tony parked the car in front of the cottage, Loki was a mess.  
Red cheeks, excited beyond belief, sweating, breathing heavily, tears streaming down his face and a string of "please" and "sorry" that could have lasted the next hundred years.

"What did we learn from today's lesson?" Tony asked, instantly stopping the vibrator in his partner's ass and opening the door. Loki let out a choked moan and lay motionless in the passenger seat.

No answer, just choked gasps.

"Loki..." warned Tony, turning on the anal plug at the lowest vibration but enough to make Loki squirm.

"No!" he cried immediately, opening his eyes wide as he felt that slight vibration "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he begged softly.

"What did we learn today?" Tony asked again, turning that infernal device off completely.

"That... That I must not talk back or question your orders," Loki replied weakly.

"And we won't forget this lesson, will we?" Tony asked with a bitchy grin.

"No..." whispered Loki, closing his eyes and slumping into the seat exhausted. A few more seconds and he'd be asleep, Tony would bet his ass.

"Good boy" Tony replied, looking at him smiling even though the other couldn't see him "So good for me... "he said again and then got out of the car to reach Loki, who was still lying on the passenger seat, almost unconscious.

Tony decided that the punishment for that evening could end. Loki had endured incalculable missed orgasms and despite his indescribable state, his erection was still clearly visible in his pants but that night he would not make him come, no. Maybe the next day, after a good breakfast and after forcing him to his knees for hours. After using his mouth, his ass and his hands. After tormenting him again and again, taking him to the edge again.

Again.

Again.

And again.

After making him beg, pray, cry, after making him whisper his name an untold number of times...then, only then, perhaps, would he allow him his release.

But tonight would just be sweet words and cuddles, he would whisper in his ear how good he had been and how much he loved him and how lucky he was to have him in his life.

  
Always without taking the shackles off, of course.


	2. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope this chapter is understandable!
> 
> Tags updated!

"Tony... Tony, are you awake? Tony..."

Tony sighed heavily and turned to stare at Loki, who was looking at him innocently.

"Now I am," Tony said dryly, staring at him.

Loki lowered his gaze, curling in on himself in a way Tony couldn't resist, unleashing that puppy dog look.  
Tony sighed.

And to think that up until a few hours before, that manipulative little shit that was Loki, was a pile of "please" and "sorry"... It was one of Tony's favorite things to do to reduce Loki in that state, in a trembling wreck that would have done anything, promised anything, to end those pleasant tortures and find his release.

"Can we have breakfast? I'm starving..." Loki asked, keeping his gaze down.

Now, whether that was manipulation or not was still unclear. Maybe Loki simply stepped into the role and asking his master for anything was a key thing that weekend. It was what Tony hoped to get on occasions like that.   
His goal for that weekend.

He loved Loki's personality, let's be clear. But Loki was so petulant and spoiled that breaking him down to a trembling, obedient heap, excited Tony more than he cared to admit.  
Having him at his mercy an entire weekend was a dream come true.

"Of course little shit" he told him as he got up from the bed "last night you completely passed out after the trip and you ate little nothing..." Tony continued as he started to get dressed.

"And I wonder whose fault it is..." whispered Loki imperceptibly.

"What?"

Loki cleared his throat.

"I was saying that I didn't even realize that you stripped me completely," chuckled Loki getting up from the bed as well, "where are my clothes?"

Tony paused for a moment, with his back to him, and then burst out laughing as he turned completely around to look at him.

"What clothes, Loki?"

Loki wrinkled his brow, whimpering, perfectly imagining what was about to happen.

"But Ton-"

"Ssh, Loki. You are mine, remember? Me master, you slave. And I want you with no clothes on all weekend. If you have a problem with that I'll be happy to talk about it in between spankings."

Loki widened his gaze.

"So, problems?" asked Tony, gesturing for him to speak.

Loki shook his head no and lowered his gaze: he had to stop questioning the other but he just couldn't do it. His curiosity was his best gift but he had to hold his tongue if he didn't want to find himself again in a situation like the day before, with a vibrator shoved up his ass, handcuffed and unable to come.

"No sir," he then said.

"Just as I thought," Tony said, turning to leave the room and deal with breakfast. Loki was starting to call him sir and that meant he was starting to get into the part. 

Tony smiled pleasantly as he heard the other whisper "sorry, sir" behind him.

***

"This place is so cool Tony!" Loki exclaimed, looking around, "how did you find it?"

Tony giggled. Loki was adorable like this: his mouth wide open in amazement, his nose in the air, and his gaze wandering from one piece of furniture to another in disbelief. Red handcuff marks were visible on his wrists, Tony knew how much they must burn and gestured for him to come closer as he grabbed something from the duffel bag on the floor from yesterday. Loki had been so exhausted last night that Tony had had to pick him up and then lay him down in bed, which had meant that he' d had to take care of the luggage himself, while the other lay in bed half dead. They didn't have much, being away only two days but it was still a good excuse to punish Loki later.Any excuse was good to punish Loki later.

"I bought it," Tony said with a smile, opening the tube of cream he'd pulled out of the duffel bag, inspecting his boyfriend's wrists. He was going to avoid metal handcuffs that day, that's for sure. Luckily he was equipped...

"You bought it!?" Loki exclaimed, gasping. 

Tony grabbed his arm and began to put the lenitive cream on his first wrist.

"Yes, along with mom and dad" the other replied "technically it's not just mine, they'll be using it too so.... but I chose it! " he added, gesturing with his hands to emphasize the point.

He smiled at Loki, who was still looking at him in amazement.

"You bought it?" he asked again, astonished.

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Sit down Loki, I think you need some sugar. What would you like?" said Tony, opening the fridge: he had one of the Stark Tower's employees bring the groceries the day before, so they wouldn't have to deal with anything. Tony certainly didn't want to waste time doing grocery shopping, especially when there was someone else being paid to do it. 

And especially when that time spent going grocery shopping could be used to reduce Loki into a trembling, begging little being.

Tony smiled at that thought and couldn't wait to get started. He couldn't wait for his lover to give him an excuse to punish him. And the excuse was served to him on a silver platter when he saw Loki sitting on one of the kitchen stools, waiting for his breakfast, still looking around.

"Loki, Loki, Loki..." Tony whispered, approaching him like a lion pointing at its prey, and Loki knew that when his boyfriend used that tone of voice and repeated his name three times, it meant he was in trouble.

He swallowed.

"Wh-what did I do?" he asked, looking him in the eye.

Tony burst out laughing, "have you ever seen a slave sitting on furniture?"

Loki didn't move, opening his eyes wide.

"Tony, you're not going to-"

"Down."

"But we still have to eat Tony, I'm hungry and-"

"I don't want to repeat myself a second time, Loki."

And he didn't. Loki lowered his gaze, nodded and then got down from that stool and knelt in front of his partner who was looking at him with satisfaction. He hadn't given him that order and was pleasantly surprised to find that Loki had taken that initiative. Perhaps he was really starting to get into the swing of things.

"Perfect. You're perfect." Tony said, looking down at him "and now go over to that corner and wait for breakfast, will you?"

Loki didn't move, didn't even look up from the ground.

"Crawl," Tony whispered, his eyes full of excitement. 

Without looking up from the ground, Loki got on all fours and then walked to the indicated corner to wait for further instructions. God, he was doing so well. It was perfect, just perfect. So submissive...

"Face the wall, hands behind your head" Tony ordered and a shiver of pleasure ran down his spine when he saw Loki obey. 

"Stay" he ordered again.

Silence.  
Silence and beautiful silen-

"That means I don't get to cho- ow!" Tony shushed him with a light slap on the back of the head and then rolled his eyes, that magical moment vanished in a bubble soap.

"Ah Loki! You were doing so well!" complained Tony heading for the kitchen "so well!" 

"You know I can't focus on an empty stomach!" protested Loki, but without losing his assigned position.

And it was true, Tony knew that very well! And in any case, his partner hadn't eaten a decent meal since the night before and feeding him was his priority now.

When breakfast was ready and Tony called him, he was pleasantly surprised to find that Loki had not yet moved from his assigned position and when he asked him to crawl up to him and sit on the floor, he did not protest as he had expected.  
They ate in silence, with Loki naked and sitting on the floor at his side devouring his portion while Tony watched him from the top of his stool, chuckling at how hungry his boyfriend was.  
He was so hungry that he probably didn't even realize how crazy and beautiful that situation was, and how happy Tony was about it all.  
He had been dreaming of something like this for ages and his dreams were about to come true.  
He would be grateful to Loki for a long time.

When they were done, Tony picked up both of their plates and set them down in the sink and then they went to clean up and head to their room.  
Rested, fed and clean, Loki would now have no reason to stall.

"Can I take a look around? This place is amazing!" Loki asked excitedly.

_You gotta be kidding me._

"No." Tony said dryly, looking at him darkly, and his expression didn't change as the other began to complain.

"Come on Tony I haven't seen anything about this place yet!" he protested.

"Keep up that attitude and you'll see absolutely nothing at all" Tony cut in short "the trunk offer still stands except now the offer extends to the entire weekend".

Loki closed his mouth with a loud clack.  
At this point, he preferred not to tempt fate too much given yesterday's "lesson".

"Very well" Tony said pleased "there is still someone here who needs to be punished, isn't there? Or am I wrong?"

Loki nodded, pointing to the ground.  
He didn't know exactly what he should be punished for, but Tony would surely explain it to him soon enough.  
It was definitely something related to his attitude. His attitude always got him in trouble.

"On your knees, hands behind your back and don't move," Tony ordered and then watched as Loki obeyed.

As soon as Loki got into the indicated position, Tony disappeared from the room only to return shortly after with one of the duffel bags they had left with.  
He placed it on the floor as Loki stared at it curiously, and a flicker of warmth in his lower abdomen made its way inside him when he noticed that Tony had pulled out soft black leather handcuffs, instead of the iron cuffs that tormented his wrists the day before.  
He loved when Tony had that kind of attentions for him.  
He loved when he took care of him after a scene, filling him with kisses and cuddles.

"So, a couple of rules," Tony said and Loki immediately gave him his full attention, opening his eyes slightly wide in curiosity.

Tony smiled at him: he loved that look.

"You do not have the right to speak without being asked first, the word 'no' is not an option, and you absolutely cannot cum without permission. Any mistake will be punished." Tony said without pause "understood?"

"Yes," Loki confirmed, without stopping looking at him.

"A ‘yes, sir’ would be nice."

"Yes, sir"

"Good boy."

Tony reached down again to take some more things out of the duffel bag, and Loki couldn't help but squirm with excitement when he saw the leather straps.  
Loki loved the leather straps, he loved being restrained by those constrictions.  
The sensation felt so good, and he loved the fact that Tony could choose how tight they needed to be.  
  
With what appeared to be straps and the leather cuffs, Tony knelt behind him.  
As a first thing he tightened Loki’s wrists in the leather cuffs, not tightening them too much, knowing full well that his partner's wrists were still sore. He then took a first leather rope to tighten it just above his cuffed wrists, further securing his wrists together.  
A slight warmth radiated through Loki's lower abdomen as soon as he felt a tug, an indication that Tony was testing the strength of those restraints.  
Another strap was tightened just below his elbow, on his forearms, squeezing them together, and another strap went to tighten his arms above his elbow.

"Get up," Tony whispered in his ear, his voice broken with excitement, and Loki obeyed.

As soon as he was on his feet, a significantly longer leather strap tightened dangerously around his chest, immobilizing his shoulders and further blocking his arms and preventing him from raising them even an inch.

"Comfortable?" Tony whispered into his ear and Loki nodded only to curse himself when his partner tightened the chest strap further, and Loki let out a cry then feeling a slight panic pervade his head as breathing was a little harder now,

"Now?" Tony asked again into his ear, chuckling hoarsely, and that sound hit him directly _there_ , causing him to harden further.

Despite reminding him that Tony had total control over the situation and that if he only wanted to, Tony could decide when and how much air Loki deserved to breathe and thus make that game a nice breathplay, he loosened his chest strap a bit anyway, allowing Loki to breathe more easily and didn't change his mind even when an outraged cry escaped Loki's lips.

He was practically begging Tony to tighten those restrictions but Tony was in charge, he was responsible for his partner's well-being and he couldn't afford any recklessness so in that case he wouldn't satisfy him. 

Not that day, anyway.

That leather strap collided against his turgid nipples and he knew that all that rubbing would be very noticeable the next day but that would be the future Loki's problem because the present Loki was literally going crazy with pleasure at those sensations.

A slight pressure on his shoulders, was an indication that Loki needed to kneel again.

Without saying anything, Tony reached back to the duffel bag next to the front door of the bedroom and pulled out a small leather string, and Loki knew full well what was about to happen.

"Tony..." Loki whined furrowing his brow, concern in his gaze.

"Ah! No talking." Tony immediately shushed him, moving closer and then kneeling in front of him.

"Tony, please..." Loki whispered again, hoping to convince his partner to have some mercy but when Tony looked up at him harshly, Loki lost any desire to complain.

"This is already the second time you spoke without being asked. Simply because the punishment is not immediate, that doesn't mean I forget."

Okay, now Loki really didn't feel like complaining or opening his mouth to protest anymore.  
Tony watched him in waning for a couple more seconds before turning his full attention to his partner's semi-hard cock and then taking that leather string and starting to tie his member, starting from his balls.

"You know..." Tony said, tying a first knot "I almost thought about making you cum today."

Loki trembled at those words because he knew perfectly well what followed and he knew it was all his fault.  
He was the one who brought this punishment upon himself and closed his eyes, breathing slowly.

"Now... after disobeying me not once, but twice, you can very well understand that I can't let that happen," he whispered clutching Loki's cock once more, making him moan and twitch in his restraints.

"No sir," Loki said, without opening his eyes.

"However... " Tony continued, "if you are exceptionally good today, I may consider making you cum."

Those words were enough for Loki to open his eyes, giving him his full attention.  
When Tony finished restricting Loki's semi-hard cock in that leather trap, he stood up and as soon as he was upright, he started to undo his underpants and then lower them along with his underwear.

"You're not the only one who didn't cum yesterday, Loki" he grinned, pulling out his member and giving himself a couple of quick strokes, "open your mouth."

And Loki obeyed. And oh, how he obeyed.  
As soon as Tony's already hard cock was in his mouth, a shiver of pleasure ran up his lower abdomen and then broke through that painful cage tightened around his cock.  
A muffled moan escaped his lips as the other began to gently thrust into his mouth, holding him in place by his hair.

"You really need it, don't you? " Tony asked him, as he slowly began to quicken the pace of his blows "the straps that immobilize you, that tighten your limbs so much that they go numb.... "

A choked groan came out of Loki's throat, who seemed much more eager to have his partner's cock in his mouth now, as Tony increased the speed of his thrusts, fucking his face.

"I could keep you like this for days, hands and feet tightly bound and chained to the ground by a collar tight around your neck and a leash so short it would allow you to lift your head only a few inches."

His own words were so intoxicating that Tony barely noticed Loki's choked moans as he tried not to choke as his lover's thrusts grew more ponderous.  
His erection throbbed in his partner's mouth and a shiver of pleasure ran down his spine as he thought about how painful Loki's erection must be, constricted by that leather string.

"With a turned-on vibrator shoved up your ass and your mouth plugged by a big rubber cock, so tightly immobilized and hopeless that you could do nothing but take it and take it without even coming once because your cock would be- ah!"

Tony squeezed his eyes shut and then suddenly opened them wide as the pleasure of the sudden orgasm that hit him poured into Loki's mouth.  
He shoved his throbbing cock completely down Loki's throat, who was held still by his hair so that Tony poured every last drop of cum into his mouth, not caring in the least about the choked obscene noises his boyfriend was making at the moment.

He knew he could take it anyway.  
And that he liked it.

When he was done, he sealed Loki’s mouth with one hand ordering him to swallow and forcing him to look at him. As always, he enjoyed those moments of panic when Loki stared at him with eyes wide and full of tears as he gasped through his nose in an attempt to balance his breathing before he was able to swallow.

When Loki finally swallowed, Tony headed back to the duffel bag at the entrance of the room, ordering him not to move because he wasn't done with him yet.

He returned shortly after with a medium sized metal dildo. It started with two balls one on top of the other to ensure it didn't slip out of the asshole and then ended in a third part with a rounded tip.

"Get up" he told him and as soon as Loki completed the action, Tony pushed him prone on the bed "open your legs and get your ass up."

And Loki duly obeyed.  
As soon as he assumed the required position, Tony lubricated that object that he then inserted in Loki's ass who accepted it with a moan.  
When Tony was satisfied, he slapped his partner's ass a couple of times, smiling to himself, and then got up and went once again to the duffle bag in the entrance.   
Loki lifted and bent his head so that he could see him from over his shoulder and groaned with unintentional concern when he saw the object Tony had chosen.  
Loki had mixed feelings about having his mouth gagged, and Tony knew it.  
And that was why he loved torturing him with those impossible gags.  
It excited Loki to no end to hear his own groans, moans and cries broken by a gag but he hated being deprived of the ability to speak.  
He hated not being able to poke Tony.  
He hated not being able to defend himself.  
Apologize.  
Beg.

Even though now, to be honest, he had learned very well to beg through a gag.  
Tony taught him very well, with endless patience, as always.  
On top of that, Tony loved hearing him beg from behind a gag.

As previously mentioned, Loki had mixed feelings about being gagged but it also depended so much on the type of gag.  
And the one Tony picked out was definitely the one Loki hated the most.  
He hated it because it was made of a dildo that filled his whole mouth, preventing him from saying any syllable. With a gag ball it was easier and he could still say something (even if pathetic and distorted) but with the dildo gag, it was really impossible.  
Plus that leather gag covered his mouth totally and it had four straps that Tony loved to squeeze behind the back of his head, to keep that rubber torture as still as possible and menacing his throat dangerously, threatening to choke him with every slightest excessive movement.

Tony approached him with a grin on his face and Loki looked at him in despair, hoping that Tony would take pity on him.  
He didn’t.

"Now Loki, you know why I have to put this on you, don't you?" Tony asked, climbing onto the bed and positioning himself next to him.

"Answer me," he ordered, when Loki didn't make a peep.

"Because I spoke when I was not required to," Loki finally replied, lowering his gaze and trembling slightly.

"Exactly," Tony smiled at him, "now open your mouth."

And Loki obeyed, letting Tony gag him at his leisure.  
When he was done, Tony stared at him for a few seconds before ordering him to get up and follow him into the living room.  
Before they left the room, Tony grabbed some more leather straps and it became obvious to Loki that he was definitely screwed.

He followed him a few steps away into what had to be the picture of humiliation: bound, gagged, plugged and submissive. Luckily Tony had decided not to make him crawl like a worm all the way to the couch and Loki knew full well that he would be able to.

"Lie down here," Tony told him, pointing to the couch, "get on your stomach."

Loki obeyed by lying down prone on the large sofa. Immediately, he felt his partner's weight next to his legs and wasn't surprised at all when Tony asked him - ordered - to raise his legs slightly so he could tighten a first strap around his thighs, just below his ass.  
And then another at mid-thigh and another just above the knees.  
And another one just below the knees.  
Another at mid-calf.  
And a final strap, squeezing his ankles after crossing them painfully.

Tony always tightened those restraints too much, of course, and that only sent jolts of pleasure to his aroused and bound cock.

"You love all this don't you? You lusty little slut..." Tony asked pushing the plug inside Loki's ass who let out a muffled moan of pleasure.

When he was done, he laid down next to him on the large couch and turned Loki around so that they were facing each other.  
The only disparity there was, was that Loki's face could only see his partner's chest since Tony had positioned himself higher so that he could put his head on the armrest of the couch, if only he wanted to.  
Besides the fact that, well... Loki was completely restrained.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Tony asked, as if there was nothing unusual about the situation and Loki looked at him puzzled.  
Tony chuckled as he turned on the TV.

"I was thinking we could watch your favorite movie..." he said, juggling the remote, and the cry that escaped Loki's lips made his partner smile even more.

 _Asshole. Sadist. Bastard._ Loki thought as soon as Tony put on his favorite movie, even though he knew very well that Loki couldn’t see it given the position he was in, with his back to the TV.

_Bastard._

It had been so long since Loki wanted to see it with Tony but Tony never had time, he was always busy working and when he wasn't working, he preferred to fuck him into submission.  
Not that Loki was complaining.

He lowered his face, pouting, but one of Tony's hands ran to the back of his head, tugging at his hair to make him lift his face.

"Look at me," he ordered him, letting go and then returning his eyes to the screen as the movie began.  
And Loki obeyed.

At first, everything had gone smoothly: Loki hadn't taken his eyes off his partner's face as ordered while Tony was busy watching the movie as well as torturing him, jerking off his bound cock with one hand, making him quiver and beg quietly as he had been taught by Tony on occasions like that, while his partner continued to ignore him.

At one point, Tony pulled something out of the back pocket of his jean and placed it where Loki could see it.  
A remote control.  
A fucking remote control.  
Again.

Loki squirmed at the thought of yesterday's torture.

He couldn't really have hoped that his punishment would be enough like this.  
Loki closed his eyes in resignation, and after a few seconds an intense electric shock made his eyes go wide and he let out a muffled groan as his body stiffened against his will.  
When that shock ended, leaving him breathless, he heard Tony laughing with pleasure.

Okay, electric torture wasn't exactly what he expected.  
And a completely new thing.

"How's that, hmm?" Tony asked looking at him, only to immediately turn his eyes back to the TV as another shock made its way into Loki's hole, leaving him breathless once again.

Electricity running through his body from one of his most sensitive spots, the gag pressing down his throat choking off his cries of protest, his cock forced into that leather cage that was releasing pre-spermic fluid onto the couch... oops.  
How were they going to explain that stain?

He was getting horny as hell and he thought Tony was going to kill him that time.

"If you want to stop you know the signal," Tony told him without taking his eyes off the TV, now stroking Loki painfully hard cock and making him moan.  
Soon after, another electric shock made him stiffen and his eyes go wide, leaving him breathless.

And then Tony strokes his cock again.  
And then Tony shocked him again.  
And then the strokes.  
Shock.  
Stroke.  
Pain.  
Pleasure.

After about forty minutes of that torture, Loki was literally freaking out and was screaming and crying from behind the gag now, begging Tony to make him cum.  
Or to stop.  
Or maybe both.  
Tony stopped the movie and turned his partner on his back, then went on top of him and filled him with kisses, licking his tears and massaging his balls, making him cry even more.  
After a few minutes, he removed the gag which left behind a trickle of drool as Tony set it down on the ground, giving Loki time to catch his breath after coughing a few times.

"Pleaseplaseplaseplaseplaseplase" Loki blurted out looking at him pleadingly.  
Tony smiled at him, stroking his hair.

“Please what? You don’t even know what you are begging for…” Tony mocked him “you don’t even know if you’re begging for this torture to stop or if you wanna cum, do you?”.

Tony wiped away a new tear that was rolling down Loki’s cheek.

"I can make you cum but the electrical torture continues, or I can stop with the torture but cumming is out of the question," he told him lovingly, "make your choice..."

What sadistic bastard master makes his slave, choose his own torture?  
Tony always knew what Loki needed and Loki loves him so much…

“Please, let me cum…” Loki whispered between broken gasps, looking at him in despair, and Tony burst out laughing.

"You're a masochistic little bitch, aren't you? You're adorable Loki… Did you really think you had a choice?" he chuckled, stroking his cheek again.

“Please…” Loki said inaudibly, looking at him in despair once more.

"No, Loki..." Tony whispered and a cry of frustration escaped his partner's lips as Tony stroked his cock one last time, whispering to him how good he'd been and how much he loved him.

After minutes that seemed like hours, Loki finally calmed down and Tony began to untie him, replacing the ropes on his cock with a cock cage and Loki thought he was going to die when Tony locked it with a key.

The rest of the day was pretty quiet: they had lunch together, Loki kneeled next to him beside the table and then Tony spent a few hours on the couch looking at stuff on his phone. He also finished the movie, all while leaving Loki at his feet, naked, with his hands tied behind his back and with the order to remain absolutely silent or the consequences would not be pleasant, using him as a footrest and occasionally tormenting his ignored and caged cock.

There was something about being ignored by Tony that made Loki feel complete.

He was naked, under his partner's boots, ignored. An object, used as furniture, and yet he had never felt more complete and happy.

Tony still hadn't removed the electric plug from his ass, a mute threat that silenced him for most of the day, making him remarkably submissive, obedient, and terribly arousing.

When the evening came, they were both exhausted and when Tony entered the bedroom and found Loki kneeling at the foot of the bed, hands behind his back, head bowed in total submission and awaiting for instructions, he couldn't resist the temptation to fuck him hard on the carpet, leaving him moaning and unsatisfied at the foot of the bed.

He had craved an experience like that for a long time and he would be eternally grateful to Loki for that gift.

"Thank you, Loki..." Tony whispered, placing a kiss on his forehead as his lover closed his eyes with the intention of surrendering to sleep.

And Loki smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The electric anal plug really exists but it would technically be attached to a battery. Eh.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!


End file.
